


A Not So Calculated Risk

by BlueMyrian



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Camping, Drinking, Flirting, Fluff, Insomnia, M/M, Secret Crush, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:28:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23083972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueMyrian/pseuds/BlueMyrian
Summary: Tony still hasn't gathered up the courage to anything about his unbearable crush on Steve, but with a few beers and a little luck on his side, he might not have to.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 83





	A Not So Calculated Risk

**Author's Note:**

> I was digging through my WIPs and found this several year old, completed oneshot that I had never posted. It was originally a dream I had that was just coherent enough I must have wrote it down and then forgot about it. 
> 
> Well, here it is.
> 
> Like I mentioned, this was a scene from a dream so... setting? Plot? Timeline of any kind? Non-existent. The bunk-bed setup suggests some kind of camping or barracks, but really the rest is up to you. Feel free to interpret it however you like.

"Now's your chance Stark." Natasha waved an empty beer bottle at him. "Cap's feeling generous." She let the bottle fly across the room to land with a tinkling crash in the recycle bin. 

Tony barely glanced up from his tablet, but she knew he had heard, because after a few minutes he began methodically packing up his stuff. 

Nat called out to him again from her perch above the mess. "Jesus, you don't have to move your whole bunk Tony, just. Go. Sleep. In. His."

Tony hurriedly scooped up his things and disappeared into the next room. Climbing up to the bunk next to Steve's, he dumped his stuff unceremoniously onto the mattress. "Mind if I crash here?"

"Not at all." Steve surveyed the mess over his growing collection of empty beer bottles. "Do you usually sleep with that many electronics?"

Tony gave him a forced grin. "I don't usually sleep."

"Ah." Steve turned away to start clearing his own mess, and Tony paused to watch him. He didn't seem drunk. Certainly not as drunk as Natasha had implied. Well, it was too late now. He had already decided to do this. Might as well follow through. 

Steve came back from discarding his hoard of empty bottles and stretched. "Well, I'm done for the night. Mind if I turn off the lights?" Tony shook his head, already curled up once again around his tablet. 

With the lights out, Tony felt Steve climb into the adjoining bunk and get comfortable. It was another twenty minutes before his eyes had adjusted well enough to see past the glowing light of his screen. When he did dare to look up, he was surprised to see a pair of eyes staring back at him in the dark. 

"Oh, sorry, am I keeping you up?" Tony reflexively dimmed the light of his screen as far down as it would go. 

"Come here." 

"What?" Surely, Tony had misheard that. 

"I said, come here."

After a brief moment of thought, Tony turned the screen off his tablet and set it aside. Semi-blind in the sudden darkness, he carefully climbed his way over to Steve's bunk. 

"Wha-?"

Before he could even think of what to say, Tony felt something pulling him down, awkwardly, to the warm mattress.

"You're never going to get any sleep just staring at those screens. It’s bad for your eyes, don’t you know that?"

Tony shivered at the calm, even tone of Steve's voice so close to him. It was cramped, with the two of them squeezed into a single bunk, but not entirely uncomfortable. Tony briefly wondered if he’d ever had this level of contact with anyone, ever. Unlikely. 

“I think we both know you can’t be trusted with all those toys of yours over there. Why don’t you just stay here for the night? Relax. Get some real sleep.”

Steve’s voice sounded quiet and lazy. He was relaxed, one arm draped over Tony’s tense form. Even without being able to read his face in the dark, it was clear that Steve was prepared to drop off to sleep no matter what Tony did. 

Frozen in place, Tony considered his options. If he moved now, and chose to leave, Steve wouldn’t stop him. But, if he returned to his own bunk, it wouldn’t take long before he was reaching for his electronics and his work. Anything to distract him from his own thoughts filling the quiet room around him. 

Right now it was hard to think of anything other than the warm, even breath of the man beside him, ghosting gently over his shoulder. Tony found that the more he focused on it, the more his own breathing slowed to match it, and his body subconsciously relaxed. Before he realized what was happening, he had drifted off to sleep. 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The next morning, Tony woke slowly. He couldn’t remember the last time he felt so warm and comfortable. He wasn’t about to give it up just because his brain decided it was done sleeping. 

A sudden shift of something next to him had him reevaluating his position with lightning speed. Now fully awake, Tony tensed, remembering the situation he found himself in the night before. This was Steve’s bed, presumably with Steve still in it. Tony peeked one eye open, turning his head slightly to try and determine the status of his bedmate. 

“Ah, you’re awake. Good.”

Tony winced. Caught. He felt Steve shift again, still talking. 

“I’m going to shower. You’re welcome to stay here. Or…”

Tony felt Steve lift his impossibly muscular body up off the mattress. He swallowed, finally opening his eyes to see Steve propped up over him, a ridiculous grin on his face. 

“... you could join me. Up to you.”

And with that, Steve was gone, half vaulting himself over the edge of the bunk onto the floor. He didn’t look back to see if Tony was following. 

Tony grabbed the nearest pillow, dragging it over his face in a vain attempt to hide his embarrassment. The pillow smelled like Steve. 

_Fuck._


End file.
